07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Miroku Barsburg
Miroku One of the major antagonists of the 07 ghost series. Miroku is the Chairman of the Barsburg Imperial Army and may be in control of the Black Hawks, as they appear to follow his orders. Miroku is seen little during the series, seeming as unknowing as the other officers about Teito's hidden royalty or role as host of the Eye of Mikhail. However later in the series his conversations with Ayanami hint that he has a much more sinister motive and more dangerous goal to accomplish. Anime Synopsis Miroku is first seen in a main hall of the Barsburg Military Academy listening to a speech made by Shuri Oak. He is shown watching silently as the other officers discuss how the candidates this years are exceptional but usually only 20 of the 500 candidates will pass the exam and become Beglieters. His next appearance is when the candidates are participating in the exam. Shuri pounds on the glass in fear and the examiners mock him, when Miroku appears and explains that family background counts for nothing during actual combat, and that the majority of the students drop-out during this exam. After Teito's escape he is seen in a meeting with the other officers of the Imperial Army. As the admirals attack Ayanami after Teito's escape, Miroku defends him and assures the admirals that there are many more candidates - saying to Ayanami that he needs to discuss something important with him later. He later appears in a hallway where he finds Ayanami and asks him how the plans are going, and Ayanami promises he will retrieve Teito. Appearance Miroku is an elderly man who has not reached 70 (Second Drama CD). Miroku stands at 5 foot 10 inches and weighs 75kg, his build being very bulky with large, broad shoulders. He has square-like facial shape with strong features, a long and rather large pointed nose, large ears and heavy jaw. His face is aged with marionette lines round his mouth and wrinkles round his eyes and forehead, and his skin is a very pale tone. Miroku has red eyes under a pair of large, white eyebrows and the small moustache above his lip is the same colour. His hair is cropped short, a pale grey colour and slicked back over his head with only a few loose strands falling over his forehead at either side. Miroku wears a black cloak with a large, open neck-guard and a red scarf wrapped round his neck. His cloak is fastened with a large, rectangular shaped golden brooch. Personality Miroku appears to be quiet and polite when addressing others, even those of a lower rank than him. Relationships A list of Miroku's relationships. ' With his subordinates: [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:]] Chaiman Miroku appears to like Ayanami, or at least thinks him a capable officer and that it will be a waste if he is removed from the army, as he is often shown siding with Ayanami in meetings when other officers blame Ayanami for troubles, such as Teito's escape. It is unknown if he defended Ayanami when he was the army's Field-Marshal, but Miroku was shown with Ayanami during the Raggs War suggesting that he has been Ayanami's boss for at least 10 years. Miroku also puts a certain level of trust in Ayanami, giving him the job of herding Teito, and revealing some of the confidential information, such as Teito's royal blood to Ayanami only ("this is a secret between you and I, Ayanami-kun"). Miroku has also tried to protect Ayanami's position in the army in other ways, like giving Ayanami Fea Kreuz's pass when he infiltrates the church as according to the sanctuary laws, no soldiers can enter the church for missions. So, if the fact that Ayanami had entered the church went out, other generals would likely make use of that to demand that he be demoted (or even executed as they once proposed after one of his fleet ships was taken down by the Eye of Mikhail), but, if Ayanami had Fea Kreuz's pass with him, Miroku could say that Ayanami didn't go there as a soldier for a military mission, but just as a messenger to pass a note to his former student, Teito. Karu: He has been Miroku's Begleiter for more than ten years and it seems that he trusts Karu enough, for he orders Karu to accompany Teito (the important host of the Eye of Mikhail) everywhere he goes. [[Teito Klein |'Teito:']] Miroku has taken in Teito at a young age making him his personal battle Sklave. He had Teito trained in arts from weaponry to melee combat with Zaiphon but his real motives are unknown. Miroku may have wanted to observe the power of the Eye of Mikhail in combat, wanted to prepare him as Ayanami's Begleiter, or just though Teito had the potential to become a good soldier and would be a waste not to train him. Miroku said Teito was his best student, but deems Teito's lack of killing intent his main weakness. His conversations with Ayanami in manga chapter 28 suggests his plan is to awaken the Eye of Mikhail within Teito, saying he has tried all methods to awaken Teito but none had succeeded, so he can't help thinking that Teito won't awake unless he is herded body and soul by someone like Ayanami. History It is revealed in the anime that he used to the the Imperial army's Field-Marshal, a position now held by Wakaba Oak. Trivia *Some fans suspect that Miroku is a noble, as he is seen holding little Princess Ouka in a flashback of Tiashe. (manga) *Miroku seems to know that Ayanami wants the beacon that guides him to the Pandora Box (an episode in the anime), it is unknown whether it is because he knows Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation; and if yes, how and when did he know. Category:Characters Category:Military members